As Red as an Apple
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "If only Emma could see that even though she appeared to be weak she really was strong and Regina was going to help Emma see just how beautiful and strong the blonde really was because for some reason Emma had believed in Regina and the mayor wanted nothing more than to believe in Emma even though Emma was hopeless and broken." *DISCLAIMER *TRIGGER WARNING *SWANQUEEN *NO SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I wrote this story about 2 years ago and actually this was my first ever fanfic to write. I took it down but now I've decided in putting it back up again. This story is complete so it shouldn't take me long to update it. Again since this was my first fanfic it won't be as good as my other stories and it will most likely seem messy or sloppy but I just wanted to put it on here. I will warn you this is going to be graphic as this was something that I once struggled with. When I wrote this story I was at a very dark place in my life. So please don't read this if it's going to trigger you. Thank you for reading**

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting outside late into the night by Regina's beloved apple tree as tears were falling down her face. She really didn't know why she had found herself at Regina's house when clearly the woman hated her. That woman just always had to make her life so much harder as if Emma had enough going on in her life, it seemed like she could never do anything right in her eyes and it pained Emma that because of this woman she couldn't get too close to her son Henry.<p>

Gosh, she loved her son and she wanted nothing more than to get closer to him and put her walls down enough to tell him that she loved him with her whole heart; but letting her walls down was no something she did that easily… She grew up believing that she had to hold everything together and that she needed to be strong. Letting people in was weakness and she was not going to appear weak.

She found a way to feel alive… she found a way to get rid of the pain in her heart… and that was what she was going to do tonight; she was going to take it out on herself because she was a broken mess and she didn't deserve to be rescued. Emma closes her eyes and pulls the cold metal blade across her warm skin and lets out a shaky sigh of both relief and pain as her tears mix in with the scarlet red blood that is leaking from her arms.

Emma had been hurting for some time and she was a natural at pretending that everything was okay. The truth was that she had just found her parents that she had been angry with for 28 years and they still viewed her as this little girl that they always wanted and longed to have.

They didn't know her past and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn't want them to know how broken she was and how lost she really felt. Her past was no fairytale and her childhood was far from happy it was one filled with abuse and false love, it was a childhood filled with hopelessness.

It felt as though time had stood still as thunder roared and droplets of rain fell from the sky only mixing with the blood and tears that were leaking from the beautiful and broken blonde. She really hadn't noticed the loud sobs that were coming from her or how sore and dry her throat was from crying so much. Emma was shaking and soaked to the bone but she didn't care because she felt relief and pain. It always fascinated her, the sight of her own blood and she saw herself as a canvas and her brush was the blade and she just believed that in that moment she could create something beautiful with her blood being shed.

She was so tired of holding everything inside of her and she was exhausted of always having to be strong to be honest she hasn't really had a good night's rest in months without the constant nightmares. This was the only way that she could find peace and find that she was still alive; because deep down Emma felt so dead inside.

* * *

><p>Regina had heard what sounded like sobs coming from outside and when she walked outside nothing could prepare her for what she saw in front of her. The blonde was sobbing hysterically and deep cuts were covering her arms and legs and blood as red as apples was surrounding the broken woman. "Emma, what have you done to yourself?"<p>

Emma didn't hear Regina in fact she just kept pulling the blade across her skin over and over again. The mayor lowered her voice and bent down in front of Emma and she went to take the blade out of Emma's hand but the blonde retreated and began to shake even more. "Please don't hurt me! I promise I will be good. I won't be bad anymore I promise."

Regina no longer saw Emma as this strong willed and stubborn woman who had a backbone and who wasn't going to break down for any little thing; she saw a woman who had been strong for far too long and who was now fragile, "Emma, it's me Regina. You don't have to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, please let me help you."

Emma looked at the brunette and just nodded her head up and down and handed Regina the bloody blade.

"Okay, Emma I'm going to carry you inside and I'm going to get you cleaned up and you can stay here tonight." The mayor was surprised at how light Emma was and she wondered when the last time Emma had eaten anything.

* * *

><p>Emma surprisingly felt safe in Regina's arms and it surprised her how easily she could relax.<p>

Regina felt like she was carrying a small child in her arms as Emma let out shallow breaths and sobs still wracked through her small frail body. They finally reached Regina's bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and the brunette really didn't know why she chose to bring the blonde to her bedchamber when she didn't even let Graham in but here she was carrying Emma...

The woman who for so long she only wanted to get rid of… but deep down she could see a part of her past in Emma; she understood what the broken woman was feeling because she was just as broken as Emma, but instead of taking out her pain on herself she had taken everyone's happy endings away and yet Emma was still so much braver than Regina could ever be.

If only Emma could see that even though she appeared to be weak she really was strong and Regina was going to help Emma see just how beautiful and strong the blonde really was because for some reason Emma had believed in Regina and the mayor wanted nothing more than to believe in Emma even though Emma was hopeless and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so here is chapter one. I will be updating chapter 2 soon. Let me know what you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter 2 :) again this story is completed on my computer so it will be really easy to update this story. Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Emma hissed out in pain as Regina was cleaning out the deep cuts and wounds that she had inflicted upon herself. It had always hurt worse after harming herself than the actual self-harm part, it was a ritual that many times she had by herself taken care of; but this was a first.<p>

For the first time in her life someone was taking care of her… and out of anyone that it could have been it was Regina the woman that despised her and would stop at nothing to get rid of her.

She couldn't hide the tears that were raining down her cheeks creating a salty taste in her mouth neither could she stifle back the sobs that were wracking through her body.

Regina gently wiped her thumb across Emma's cheek hoping that the gentle caress would comfort the blonde. "Shhhh… it's okay I'm almost done. I just need to bandage you up and then we can get you changed into something dry. It's okay."

Emma swallowed a lump that had formed into her throat. She had no idea what Regina was up to or why she cared so much about her wellbeing. For goodness sakes the brunette had nearly poisoned her with an apple not that long ago, but the woman that she was looking at tonight was different. Regina wasn't evil… she understood. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care?" Emma said nervously.

Regina got up and went to wash her hands at the sink to get the blonde's blood off of her hands. She slowly turned around and deep brown eyes met with broken hazel eyes. "Well dear, I'm not as heartless as many believe me to be. Is it too hard to believe that I can care about someone? Is it too hard to believe that I understood the emptiness that you feel because dear, I feel the same way as you?"

Emma was speechless as more tears fell from her eyes. Could it be true that the strong and powerful woman standing in front of her really feel the same as she did? Could she be just as broken as Emma was?

Regina pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a white tank top for Emma to wear. "Change into these so you don't catch a cold." Regina walked out of the restroom to give Emma some privacy and some time to let things sink in. The sound of the door clicked shut and Emma let out a breath that she had been holding in since the mayor had found her broken.

She reached for the dry clothes sitting on the marble countertop and slowly peeled out of her wet clothes. Her whole body ached and she could barely get her clothes off… when it came time to raise her arms to lift the wet shirt over her head Emma screamed out in agony and pain.

* * *

><p>Regina's head whipped up in a flash at the sound of Emma's screams coming from the bathroom, she swiftly got off of the bed and ran into the bathroom not even bothering to knock. "Emma?! What's wrong?" Regina tried not to stare at the blonde that was half dressed. This was not the time to give into what strangely her heart desired.<p>

The blonde let out a frustrated and anguished sigh. "I can't get my shirt over my head. It hurts too much can you help me… please?"

Regina went over and gently removed the garment and threw it into the hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom. She then helped the blonde into the shorts and tank top. "Better?"

Emma just nodded her head yes and went to walk out of the room when jolts of pain shot through both of her legs. Her face contorted in pain that she could no longer hide behind her mask.

"Here let me help you." Regina gently picks up Emma bridal style and carries the blonde to her bed where no one has ever slept but herself and occasional Henry when he would get sick and only then would want to cuddle.

As soon as Emma felt the comfortable mattress beneath her she let out a sigh of relief. The Brunette had gently tucked Emma in with the soft and silky comforter and she was about to turn off the light and walk out of the door when the blonde shot up ad fear was now blazing in those beautiful hazel eyes. "Pl-ease don't leave me."

Regina's face turned even softer and she really was starting to feel like putty.

Emma Swan really was breaking something in Regina. The evil queen no longer felt evil, after so many years she was feeling something that she always believed she would never feel again… she felt love.

Regina got under the covers next to Emma and instantly she felt the blonde relax into the mattress. Regina turned on her side facing the blondes back and began to rub gentle circles on her back until finally she heard the blondes breathing slow down and even out, it was then that Regina whispered into the dark of the room, "sweet dreams dear" and with that Regina closed her eyes and for the first time she felt safe enough to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina was half asleep as she felt the mattress moving and she felt a small chill go down her spine as she looked to the floor and saw that the comforter had fallen to the ground. Next to her she heard whimpers and it was then the Regina had fully woken up. She reached over to her night stand and quickly turned on the table lamp and what she saw broke her heart even more.<p>

Emma was whimpering and thrashing around on the bed. Her whimpers slowly grew into screams, "Please… please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone. I promise just please stop. Please someone help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangers ar my favorite. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright you guys wanted more so here you go guys :) just be warned I love cliff hangers if you haven't figured that out by now haha. Anyway thanks guys for the sweet reviews. **

* * *

><p>Regina rushed over to Emma's side and gently tried to shake the blonde awake but instead Emma screamed even louder, "Let me go. Regina, please help me. Don't let him hurt me." The blonde's body was convulsing now and Regina knew that if she didn't do something that Emma would only hurt herself worse.<p>

Quickly Regina got behind Emma and held her in a tight embrace and gently whispered in her ear calm and gentle words as her own tears were now falling down her face; she could no longer keep the tears in. "Shhhh. Emma, it's okay no one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Slowly Emma was coming to her senses and began to relax in the mayor's arms and all that could be heard was the blonde's ragged breathing and the mayor's comforting whispers. The blonde finally turned around and looked up at Regina who now had her own tears stains still fresh on her cheeks. Emma's body was still shaking as she carefully and gently brushed her thumb across Regina's cheek and wiped the brunette's silent pain away. Emma's face softened and gave a weak smile and then carefully laid down back on the bed suddenly feeling tired. "Will you please hold me?"

Regina got back under the covers with Emma and just held onto the blonde and promised that as long as she was around nothing and no one was going to hurt the blonde ever again. Regina was going to be Emma's savior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David were worried sick on the whereabouts of their daughter. They had realized she was missing around 5 o'clock in the morning and she had not yet returned. Her father had checked everywhere he could possible think of… Mary Margaret just had a bad feeling like her daughter was hurt or hurting. "David, we have to find her. It's not like her to just leave without telling us or not coming back home. What if she left Storybrooke again?"<p>

Fear flashed across her face as even the thought of her daughter leaving pained her. David being the optimistic one stepped up and cupped his wife's face in his hands and gently spoke to her, "Hey, we will find her… that's what we do best. We always find each other. Besides Emma wouldn't leave Henry behind and last time I checked he's still fast asleep upstairs.

There is one place that we haven't checked yet." His face was a mixture between confusion and anger at the thought that maybe his daughter was with Regina, but what would Regina want with Emma now that the curse was broken? Yet, at the same time it had everything to do with it."

Snow saw the change in her husband and that comfort quickly faded into the same expression David wore. "Regina. You think maybe Regina may have taken Emma or is hurting her somehow?"

David's cell phone began to ring and he gave his wife's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked away to take the call. Five minutes passed before he came back into the living room, "There is a problem that I have to do down at the station that can't really wait. Are you going to be okay going to the mayor's house alone?"

Mary Margaret would do anything for her daughter even face the evil queen.

She braved up a smile and said, "Yeah I can go by myself. You go ahead and go and I will call you whenever I find something out." David quickly gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the keys to his truck and left Mary Margaret to find their daughter.

* * *

><p>A loud knocking woke up Regina from a deep sleep as she looked over at the sleeping blonde that appeared to be so peaceful. Regina slowly untangled herself from the blonde and got out of bed and quickly threw on her robe and combed her hair to appear as if she had not just rolled out of bed. She opened the door and there stood the woman who she hated with a passion… Snow.<p>

"Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?" Mary Margaret, when need be she spoke her mind boldly and skipped to the chase.

Regina had that faithful smirk on her face that she knew would only anger Snow even more. "Whatever do you mean dear?"

The anger flashed in Mary Margaret's eyes as she held her ground, "Don't play games with me Regina. Where is Emma?"

The mayor just let out a sarcastic and slightly beautiful laugh as she looked straight into the woman that claimed to be Emma's mother, "Oh you mean the daughter that you gave up for 28 years and abandoned so that one day she could come back and rescue us all? Just because you gave birth to her does not make you her mother… you have to earn it and prove to her that you are not just another one of those people that will hurt her… because she is so much better than that. I may have caused the curse but I was not the one that sent her away. That my dear was your choice."

Snow could feel her blood boil at Regina's words as well as the tears that were now forming in her eyes but she still held her ground, "where is Emma?"

Regina stepped closer to Mary Margaret's face and she made sure to make her last remark to the arrogant Snow White burn, "She is with me and she chose me not you. She doesn't want you just like you didn't want her when you put her in that wardrobe. You should have saved her but instead you only saved yourself and your kingdom… and you call me the evil queen. Emma may be the savior but even the savior needs saving and you her mother could not see just how broken she really was. What kind of mother are you? Oh wait you aren't one because you gave that opportunity up 28 years ago!"

Regina stepped back into her mansion and slammed the door in Mary Margaret's face as a victorious smile crept on her face as she began to hear the pixie haired woman let out anguished cries and sobs wracked through her body. Snow may have been Emma's mother but she was really hurting the blonde more than she was helping and Regina had to protect and save the beautiful savior and just like she had promised she wouldn't let anyone hurt Emma.

Little did she know that new visitors were coming into their small little town and the man that had hurt Emma many times was closer to hurting Emma all over again… for he was now entering into Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what y'all think or thought of this chapter. I'm going to bed it's going to be a long day today. Thank you for reading and reviewing. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and all the great reviews :) **

* * *

><p>Owen and Tamara walked into Granny's diner they were planning on staying for a few days. Both came to Storybrooke for two different reasons; Tamara came to find the supposed savior and take himher to Neverland to put an end to all magic. Owen had come to Storybrooke to take what he felt was rightfully his.

Owen had been following Emma for years, he always knew she was a special girl. He remembers where it all began. His mom and dad had talked about adopting another child as they could not have any more children. Later that year they became Emma's foster parents and all was good until his parents started to fight and their marriage was falling apart.

It wasn't until Emma was 6 years old that Owen had been attracted to her; he knew that his dad was already coming home drunk and beating Emma, and that if he played around with her; that it could easily be blamed on his drunk dad.

He smiles at the thought of when he first touched her and how at first she trusted him but then she played hard to get. It all seemed like one big game to Owen like cat and mouse. He had taken away her innocence and therefore she was his and he was going to get her back.

* * *

><p>David arrived to the sheriff's station after he had received a call from Granny that two people from the outside world had come into her diner and that they were planning on staying for a few days.<p>

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone dialing his daughter's number for the tenth time that day, and surprisingly she answered. "Emma? Are you okay where are you? Your mom and I have been worried about you."

The phone line went quiet before Emma responded, "uh sorry. I'm fine I have been at Regina's house. I fell asleep over here."

David was confused but he didn't push his daughter into telling him the real reason. "I called to see if you were coming to work we have a situation. Two people have come into Storybrooke and we have no idea who they are or what they are doing here. I'm going to do a little digging on them if you want to come by the station later."

Emma yawned into the phone, "Yeah I'm going to get breakfast and then I will either call you back or go to the station. I haven't been feeling good lately." At that Emma hung the phone up and started to get out of bed.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into her bedroom and the bed was empty and made and the sound of the shower could be heard from the master bathroom. Regina went and got the blondes clean clothes off of her dresser drawers and put them on the marble countertop in the bathroom so that Emma would have something clean and fresh to wear including the blonde's favorite red jacket.<p>

Emma sighed when the hot water hit her body and she gently washed her scared body and the still fresh cuts and wounds she had not that long ago drew upon her skin. Thoughts of Regina entered her mind as a smile formed on her lips. She was falling for the brunette and for some reason she felt so safe with her like she didn't have to hide. Emma finished her shower as her stomach growled at how hungry she was.

Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming when the blonde walked out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes and her hair pinned up into a ponytail. "Well hello dear. Are you feeling better?"

The blonde smiled back and then her stomach growled and for the first time in days laughter filled her lungs and took the brunette's breath away at the beautiful sound. "Much better but obviously I am hungry. Can we stop by Granny's diner for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Regina and Emma walk into the diner and sit in the farthest booth away from the people staring at them with dirty looks mostly directed towards the mayor. Regina sits with her back towards all those who are gullible enough to even look at her. While Emma faces the people of Storybrooke and gives them a sarcastic smile.<p>

It's not until she spots Owen sitting on the bar stool that a chill goes through her spine and her whole body begins to tremble; she can't even hear Regina saying her name worriedly.

Regina puts her hand on Emma's face and brings the blondes eyes to meet hers, "Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma just closes her eyes as her mind goes back to being a small helpless child and a small whimper escapes her lips. "That's him Regina."

Regina turned around and saw a man sitting with a lady talking over coffee both of which she had no idea who they were or what they were doing here. Regina brought her voice down to a whisper, "Emma is he… the one that hurt you… the one from your nightmares."

The blonde just nodded her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Regina felt her blood boil at the thought of anyone hurting Emma so badly that the tough and strong woman could cry at just the sight of the man. The man and woman both walked out of the diner and she could hear Emma let out a shaky sigh of relief.<p>

Regina ordered some food and told Ruby that she was going to be taking it to go instead of dining in. "Come on Emma lets go back to my place and eat; we will be safe there and we can talk about it if you want to."

Emma just nodded her head and wiped her tears and walked out of the diner with her savior.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the mansion and Emma walked outside to where the red apple tree was and sat in one of the patio chairs and just let the tears fall down her face, "how was it possible that he had found her?" She thought to herself as her whole body began to tremble. The blonde was no longer hungry instead she felt the color run out of her body with each shaky breath that came from her lips.<p>

Regina walked outside and sat by Emma taking the blonde's shaking hands into her warm hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "We don't have to talk about this but I want you to know that I'm right here if you want me to be and even if you don't want me to be I'm still going to; because to be honest Emma I'm falling for you and I will do my best to protect you. Even the savior needs a savior and I want to do that for you."

Green hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes in a beautiful understanding.

Emma took a deep breath and began to replay what Owen had done to her all those years ago,

"I was 5 years old when I was moved to this new foster family and they all were very nice to me and they had a son and his name was Owen and he was 10 years old and at first I thought that he was like a brother to me and I trusted him. My foster parents were kind to me at first and for the first time I felt like I had a mom and dad… but happy endings don't last long for me and my foster parents started to fight and Kurt my foster dad would often come home drunk and he would come into my bedroom at night and he would beat me physically. I was 6 years old when this was happening. Owen had just turned 11 and out of nowhere he would come into my room after his father had just finished abusing me and at first I thought he was going to help me… but then he started to touch me and no matter how much I fought it he was so much bigger than me. My foster mom left her husband probably tired of feeling guilty for what her husband and son were doing to me. She eventually reported it and I was moved out of that house but it was too late he had already taken my innocence away."

Emma began to sob into Regina's tight embrace as the memories just hit her one after the other.

"How can you want me when I'm so dirty and worthless? I'm no savior I'm just a mistake that's what they all said to me. I've been touched by so many people why do you want something so broken?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here you go guys, let me know your thoughts so far. <strong> **I have to go to work so I can't update again until I get back tonight. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new update I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews I love y'all so much! I have the best readers ever!**

* * *

><p>Regina couldn't believe what her ears were hearing as the blonde clung to her. She took a gentle hold of the blondes face and brought it up so that she could look into the blonde's eyes. Her voice was gentle yet firm,<p>

"Listen good and listen well Emma Swan, you are no mistake and you are not worthless. People may have hurt you and taken advantage of you but you are not what they say you are. I look at you and every day you are breaking down my own walls and you are healing my almost black heart. You are my savior and you are Henry's. Use your superpower and tell me if I am lying to you or not. I love you Emma Swan and I want you but not unless you want me too."

Tears were falling down Emma's face at Regina's words. The brunette had just confessed her love for the blonde. Emma smiled and moved her face closer to Regina's and she whispered the most beautiful words the brunette had ever heard, "I love and want you too. I always have I was just afraid."

That was all Regina needed to hear as she closed the distance between them and their lips met in a beautiful and passionate kiss that both of them poured all of their heart into. A white light shone between them as their lips crashed into each other and a whoosh of wind left both women breathless as the kiss ended and their eyes locked.

Emma felt all of her pain wash away and she looked at Regina and then she took off her red leather jacket only to find that her cuts and old scars were completely gone.

Regina gasped as she felt a change in her heart. She reached into her chest as she pulled out her heart only to find that her once black heart was as red as an apple.

Emma stared at the beating red heart in amazement. "Is that you heart?"

The brunette just nodded and stuck her heart back in her chest as tears of happiness and love fell down her face. She had found her true love and their kiss had healed them both. Could it be that Emma was her happy ending?

The blonde began to kiss Regina as if to say yes to all of the questions that were going through the mayor's head. They finally pulled away and wiped their tears and then Emma let out a good laugh, "Regina I'm still hungry."

Regina just rolled her eyes and reached for the blondes hand and they walked into their mansion. Emma had found her home.

* * *

><p>Little did she know that Owen had been watching the whole thing and he was just not going to stand around and let Emma have her happy ever after. No, somehow he had to get her when she was by herself. Emma was going to pay for separating his family and leaving him with nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina and Emma had just finished eating when the mayor had gotten a call from her office that she needed to fill out important paper work and take care of a few mayor things. "Hey Emma I have to go to the office and take care of some things do you want to come with me?"<p>

Emma was kind of afraid to stay home alone in this huge mansion. She was the sheriff and she had just left everything in her father's hands she needed to go to the station and do her job. "Can you drop me off at the station I need to actually do my job and get to the bottom to what Owen is doing here?"

Regina looked skeptical as the thought of letting Emma out of her sight frightened her but she knew the blonde was normally very independent and was capable of taking care of herself if need be. "Yes, but I don't want you to be alone. Make sure that your dad or someone is with you at all times. There is no telling why they are here. Just be careful."

With that Emma placed a sweet kiss on Regina's cheek and walked towards the car and wore a silly grin on her face. It felt so good to be in love and knowing that the brunette felt the same way as the blonde.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the station and her dad was sitting at his desk working on a pile of paperwork. For some reason she felt like she should finally let her parent's in. The kiss she had shared with Regina had broken down so many of her walls and she was just too tired to hide from her parents.<p>

She wanted them to know how she felt about the brunette and how she was in love, the same love that Snow has for David; the love that had brought her into existence that was the love that was ultimately breaking the curse.

Her heart was beating inside of her chest as she stood right next to her dad; she needed to tell him how scared she was feeling about Owen. She needed her daddy to protect her.

David stood up and was face to face with his daughter and for once he saw her without any walls up and in fact she looked like a little girl… his little girl.

Emma launched herself at him and hugged him and cried happy and scared tears into his shirt as he clung to his little girl as his own tears fell down his face. Was this real? Was his daughter really letting him in?

Mary Margaret walked into the sheriff's station and saw the most beautiful things in her life. Her daughter was hugging David and it appeared that Emma's walls were finally down. Not wanting to ruin the moment she waited for the hug to end.

Emma finally let go of him and wiped her tears away and gave him a shaky smile. She then turned and saw her mom she slowly walked up to the pixie haired woman she once called her best friend and enveloped her in sweet and memorable hug.

She finally pulled away and looked at both of her parents and for once she spoke her mind. She needed to tell them what was going on. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears,

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best daughter and I'm sorry that since the curse broke that I've been distant and have pushed you and…mom away. I need to tell you something and you might want to sit down for this."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then found a seat and stared at their daughter with unconditional love and support.

Emma took a deep breath,

"I have been at Regina's house because the night I went missing I was so broken and I didn't know who to go to and everything had taken a toll on me. She found me in a very broken state and surprisingly she took me in and took care of me. Please don't judge me. I'm in love with Regina and she loves me. I saw her heart today and it was as red as an apple she isn't the evil queen anymore. We shared true love's kiss today and it healed all of the scars that my past had written on my skin, but not only that but it broke down my walls."

Mary Margaret just wanted to hug her daughter but she knew that Emma wasn't done speaking.

Emma took another deep breath and began to speak again, "I was angry with you for so long because I had been hurt by so many people as a child. Which brings me to this; I know who the man is that came to Storybrooke. His name is Owen and I was his foster sister when I was 5 years old up till I was 7 years old. My foster dad would beat me physically and when he was done Owen would come into my room and abuse me sexually. I don't know why he is here and it scares me that he might find me. I need to tell you this because I need you."

David's blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting his little girl but he was so happy that Emma had admitted to needing her parents. He wasn't particularly happy about his daughter dating Regina but he would learn to accept it… as long as it made Emma happy that was all that mattered.

"Emma, your mom and I could never judge you and if you love Regina than that is okay. Love is love and if you are happy than so are we. We can't say that it's going to be easy after everything Regina has put our family through but we will try for you. Thank you for telling us about your past. Emma, all my life I have wanted to protect you and that's what we thought we were doing when we were sending you away into the wardrobe and we are so sorry that you were hurt but we are here for you and we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Emma hugs her parents once again and for the first time they can breathe. Emma goes and sits down at her desk and begins to work on paperwork that has piled up on her. Hours pass as David gets up and stretches his legs they had been working on paperwork all day and he was hungry. "Hey are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat with me?"

Emma just looks up and shakes her head no, "No I'm fine I have too much work to do. I would like a hot chocolate though with cinnamon. Could you get me one?"

David looked hesitant to leave his daughter but he didn't want to push her daughter away or seem too clingy or treat her like a child that can't be left alone and so he nodded his head in understanding, "okay, I will be back if you need anything give me a call. I'll be just down the street."

And with that he walked out of the office not knowing that Owen was waiting for him to leave so that he could have Emma all to himself. Now was his chance. She was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright hope you guys liked this update! I'm off of work tomorrow and Christmas day! Yay! Okay so I had originally completed this story but rereading it made me want to rewrite the ending. I noticed that Henry isn't in this story much so I want to bring him in. Thank you for all the wonderful and fabulous reviews they made me so happy! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here you go guys I hope you like this update. It's on the angsty side so just be warned :) Have a great Christmas Eve!**

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting at her desk with her earphones blasting in her ears as Owen made his way towards her. It all happened so fast, Owen had placed a rag soaked with chloroform on her nose and mouth and put a bag on her head and quickly loaded her in his truck and left to his secret hideaway. As he was driving a huge smile formed on his lips, "She didn't have time to scream; but surely by the time he was done with her she would be screaming his name to stop… just like old times." He finally arrived to where he was planning on torturing the blonde that was tied up and disoriented.<p>

Owen carried Emma to what appeared to be a bed used for surgical procedures; and strapped the blonde so tightly in that the straps drew blood from Emma's wrists. Owen then proceeded and strapped what he thought was an electrocution machine to the blonde but really what it did was suck magic out of fairytale characters and what Owen had no idea was that he had just caught the savior.

* * *

><p>Regina arrived at the station only to find David walking back from the diner and the sheriff's station door propped open with a chair. Worry filled both David and Regina but it was Regina that felt her anger rise at how stupid David was, "Don't tell me you left her by herself?"<p>

David hung his head in shame and guilt, "She wanted me to go get her some hot chocolate and she didn't want to come with me and I didn't want to push her away by making her feel like a child."

Regina felt the anger boiling in her heart but then as they walked into the sheriff's station fear replaced the queen's anger. Emma's chair was on the floor and her paperwork was scattered all over the floor and the air smelt sweet… these were all signs of struggle but it was clear he had taken her somewhere and the thought of Emma getting hurt bothered both Regina and David.

"Come on lets go to the apartment and we can figure this out together besides Mary Margaret needs to know what's going on."

Regina is quite surprised that David has just invited her, the evil queen over to his family's small little apartment. Maybe he finally understands that she loves his daughter and that she just wants to do the same thing he wants… protect Emma.

* * *

><p>They walk through the apartment door and Mary Margaret stands in front of Regina like a deer in front of a headlight. "David, what is she doing here?"<p>

David placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, "She is here to help… Owen has Emma. I left the station for 5 minutes to go get her a hot chocolate and when I returned Regina and I found her to be missing."

Mary Margaret began to cry into her husband's embrace and she looked up at Regina and saw concern in the once crazy and mad eyes but for once in so long she saw love in the mayor's eyes and she understood that the queen really wanted to help.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes as the effects of chloroform were coming to an end. Her head hurt and when she tried to get up her eyes looked down and fear clouded her vision. This couldn't be happening to her again; Regina and her parents both promised her that they would protect her.<p>

The blondes head turned in the direction that Owen was standing as she heard that familiar laugh of his. She began to whimper as she tried pulling herself out of her restraints only tearing deeper into her pale skin.

Owen began to laugh as he caressed Emma's face, "You haven't changed a bit… still playing hard to get. Do you know why you are here?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him with such anger and disgust, "because you are a sick bastard! You think you are any much better than your father well you're not you are worse!"

And with that Owen flipped the machine on and Emma let out a scream of pain and agony as her magic was slowly beginning to drain from her body.

Regina was on her way to the kitchen to get some water when she bolted over and let out a scream as a shocking pain trembled through her body. Her ears perked up as she heard a scream that didn't belong to her and as she closed her eyes she saw Emma strapped up with tears falling down her pale skin. Regina opened her eyes gasping for breath as Mary Margaret ran over to the mayor, "Regina what's wrong?"

The brunette began to cry as she realized that she could feel what Emma was feeling and see what was happening to her, "Emma. I can feel her pain… I saw her and that bastard has her strapped to a bed."

David's anger flared up how dare someone hurt his baby girl. They had to find her before it was too late.

Mary Margaret moved over to where Regina was standing, "Do you remember anything that could lead us to where he is holding Emma?"

Regina wrinkled her nose as she remembers the horrible smell of fish and a light bulb goes off in her head, "The docks. He has her somewhere at the docks."

And with that they make their way to bringing Emma Home hopefully it won't be too late.

* * *

><p>Owen had turned off the machine only for a little while so that he could make it last longer. Emma let out a shaky sob as she looked up at Owen her voice was ragged and dry but she had to try to get through to him,<p>

"Owen. Please let me go I won't tell anyone about you or the past. I don't know why your mom and dad were having problems and I'm sorry that your mom left but it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that your father would come home drunk and would beat me… I didn't ask for it. It wasn't my fault that you would come in every night and touch me and it wasn't my fault that your father got sent away to prison."

Anger flashed behind Owen's eyes at what he was hearing and he began to yell in a crazy way at Emma, "It is your fault! Before my parents became your foster parents we were so happy and we had each other but then you got to be an extra mouth to feed and too expensive and my parents started to fight about the bills and that's when my dad started to drink. You pushed him to his brink and he stopped caring about me and my mom. And then my mom she left us because of you because she found out about our fun times we were having all because of you and my dad went to prison and do you know what happened to me? I was alone without a family and that was all because of you and now because of what you did to me you are not going to get to see your family ever again!"

And with that he turned on the machine to the highest level and Emma's whole body began to shake and she was in too much pain that she couldn't even scream.

Her eyes began to close as memories flashed behind her eyes the good and the bad and she focused on the love that she felt from her parents and especially from Regina and her son Henry. Gosh she hoped that they were safe and sound. If it was one thing she had learned was that love wasn't weakness it was strength and maybe it would be enough to keep her alive; because for once in her life she had a reason to stay alive. She had love.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to where Owen was holding Emma, Regina had to lean into Mary Margaret because the pain that was going through her body was too much for her to handle she could only imagine what Emma was going through.<p>

They found an old warehouse and David heard a male voice laughing but what had his heart gasping for air were tiny whimpers coming from the back of the building. All three of them pulled out a gun and walked quietly cornering the back room and made the presence known. The sight of seeing Emma with her eyes closed and her body shaking uncontrollably made everyone gasp and hold in their breath.

"Turn off the machine and freeze!" David screamed as he pointed his gun at Owen.

Owen just laughed and turned off the machine and watched as the blonde still had her eyes closed and her body was still shaking even with the machine off as a smile grew on his face.

Regina was beyond angry at the bastard that was hurting her Emma, and with that Regina handed her gun to Mary Margaret and walked right up to Owen and dug her hand into his chest and took out his heart and watched as his eyes grew big as she began to squeeze his heart. "This is for every time you hurt her as a child and this is for what you did to her." And just like that she had crushed his heart into dust as his body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the great reviews I am so happy at how this story is turning out and for the readers that have returned to this story. I've been rewriting the ending chapters and I'm happy to say that this story will be longer than 9 chapters :) Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing I love y'all! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and that y'all are enjoying this story so far. I will try to include more of Henry in my new chapters as well as other characters. Mostly this story focusses on Emma, Regina, David/Charming, Mary Margarette/Snow, and Henry. Thank you again let me know your thoughts **

* * *

><p>Regina ran over to where Emma was and gently placed her hands on the blonde's face, "Emma, can you hear me? Please open your eyes." The blonde didn't respond but she was still alive and very weak; her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and burns.<p>

Mary Margaret sobbed as she carefully undid the leather restraints that had become buried deep within her daughter's bleeding wrists and ankles. "David, call an ambulance! She needs medical attention quick."

David pulled out his phone and was practically screaming into the phone. In the distance they could hear sirens making its way closer to the broken blonde.

* * *

><p>The hospital was in chaos as they were connecting Emma to all kinds of machines and connecting multiple IV's into the blonde's already bruised arms. Regina never left the blondes side she nearly slapped Dr. Whale in the face when he told her she would have to leave so that he could do his job.<p>

He finally agreed to let the mayor stay with the blonde but if they had to do surgery; well then the mayor would not be allowed in the operating room.

Whale flashed his flash light in the blonde's eyes having to hold her eye lids open with his right hand. How Emma was still alive was beyond his understanding; her wrists were so wounded that you could see the bone protruding from her skin in a bloody mess.

Regina was lost in thought when the whole room shifted into sink or swim mode; machines were beeping uncontrollably as she felt the blonde's body begin to convulse; it wasn't until a nurse led her into a private waiting room did she realize that she was screaming.

Mary Margaret pulled Regina into a tight embrace so that the brunette wouldn't harm herself she was hysterical.

She had finally found her true love and her Emma was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She fell to her knees as one of the nurses stuck a syringe in Regina's arm and the brunette instantly relaxed in David's arms as he quickly caught her.

* * *

><p>Dr. Whale was throwing out orders left and right as he operated on Emma. She was bleeding internally and there was bleeding in her brain that he needed to stop. The machines were going haywire but he had no choice the only way was to operate on the Savior.<p>

He was going to do his best to save her. Just as he was stitching Emma up her heart stopped beating and everyone in the room was quiet and the only sound in the room was the machine screaming it's reminder that the woman had stopped breathing.

Beads of sweat were rolling down whales face as he placed the defibrillator on the blonde's chest and silently prayed that it would work, "come on Emma you are the freaking savior please wake up. This can't end like this. Please breathe. Breathe Emma. Breathe for Henry. Breathe for Regina. Breathe for your mom. Breathe for your dad. Just please breathe!"

Whale was just about to quit when the machine started to beep and the once solid straight line began to move up and down in a zigzag pattern.

* * *

><p>Hours passed before Whale walked into the hospital room where Regina had been placed after her meltdown in the waiting room. Mary Margaret immediately stood up as Whale walked into the room her voice was shaky and weak, "Where is Emma? Where is my baby?"<p>

Dr. Whale looked at the school teacher and then looked at the deputy and gave them both a relieved smile, "she is in room 283 in ICU visiting hours aren't until tomorrow morning. She is very lucky to be alive. I don't know when she will wake up… there was bleeding in her brain and she also some internal bleeding but we were able to stop the bleeding."

Mary Margaret felt like someone had punched her in the gut her poor baby was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it. She could see there was something that the doctor wasn't telling them. "Whale what happened in the operating room?"

Dr. Whale wiped the sweat from his brow and quietly whispered into the tense room, "Emma's heart stopped beating for 20 minutes. We don't know what kind of damage that will leave once she wakes up we can run tests on her."

David finally lost all strength to stand and he fell into the hard wooden chair that was in the corner of the room and brought his face into his hands and began to sob. His little girl had almost died and she still wasn't out of the woods yet. It was his fault that he left Emma by herself. He could hear his wife's cry echo through the small room and it was then that he looked up and saw that Regina was waking up.

* * *

><p>Regina felt like crap the last thing she remembered was being with Emma at the hospital. Oh god Emma where was Emma? She began to feel panic wash over her, her ears picked up the sound of sobs and she began to cry. No, it couldn't be true! Emma couldn't be dead!<p>

Whale walked over to Regina and tried to calm the mayor down, "Regina, it is okay Emma is alive. You need to relax or else we are going to have to put you under again. Breathe Regina."

Emma was alive. Regina began to breathe more evenly as she was about to get out of the hospital bed Henry ran into the room demanding to know where Emma was.

"Mom, what happened to Emma? Where is she?" Henry was sobbing as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's body in desperation and fear.

Dr. Whale placed his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Your mom Emma is hurt real bad kid. She in a very special room called the ICU room and it's kind of scary but we can help her get better there. We don't know when she will wake up; it could take days or months she's in the condition that your grandfather was once in."

Henry wiped some of his tears on his sleeve as he looked deep in Whale's eyes. "Can we go see her please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there you go guys here is a chapter for Christmas. I'm now working on the new chapters for this story and I really want to drag out Emma's pain and trauma because she went through a lot. At this point I don't really want to take them to neverland because that's taking away from the original plot. I'm playing around with about 2-3 different twists and turns I can take. Thank you for everything and all the reviews y'all are great!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Felt like being nice and giving you guys one more chapter before I go to bed. This chapter is literally just hot off the press. I am currently wrtiting chapter 9 right now. Be warned this does have an angsty cliff hanger for my lovely readers and reviewers :) Again thank you for all the great reviews and for those that are following and have favorited this story I am so thankful. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Whale kneeled down in front of Henry and looked into sad brown eyes, "Henry, your mom is hurt really bad and the ICU doesn't allow children to be up there. I'm sorry kid but you can't go see her." He hated that he had to keep a child from his mother.<p>

"I need to see her. Please let me see my mom… I want my mom." He said as he cried and wrapped his arms around Dr. Whale's waist.

"Henry, I promise that as soon as your mom wakes up you can see her… but right now I just can't let you see her." He said as he patted the boys back and handing Henry a tissue.

* * *

><p>Snow took hold of her husband's hand and held on tightly, "Whale can we talk to you out in the hall?" The school teacher asked as she and Charming walked out into the hall.<p>

Whale followed them and closed the door gently as he faced the Charmings.

The school teacher folded her arms as she braced herself, "Whale, what should we expect when we go and see Emma? How bad is it honestly?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and flipped through the blonde's paperwork and test results and took a shaky unprofessional breath,

"When you walk in you will most likely smell a mixture between rubbing alcohol and blood. Emma's wounds to her wrist and ankles are so severe that you can see the bone; we will most likely have to do surgery and add skin grafts. We are not for sure the extent of the damage to her brain or even her emotional wellbeing..." He stopped and tried not to look them in their eyes.

Snow felt the hot tears burning her cheeks at the thought of her daughter in so much pain and broken; she watched how the doctor refused to look them in their eyes and she knew that he was holding back more information. Seriously what else could be wrong, "Spit it out Whale; whatever it is we can handle it together as a family."

"We believe that Owen used an electrocution collar on Emma… There is severe damage to her throat and vocal cords… there is a possibility that she won't be able to talk." He said softly.

Charming shook his head as he clenched his fists tightly until they turned white as his own tears fell down his cheeks. Why was this happening to his little girl? Emma had never hurt anyone and yet she was suffering the most. Even though it pained him to see his daughter he knew that they needed to see her, "please take us to her."

Whale nodded his head as he led them to the ICU room where Emma's room was. He left the broken parents to comfort their unconscious daughter.

* * *

><p>Snow held her breath as she caught the first whiff of blood and alcohol; having been in several wars it didn't take long for her to get used to the stench and breathe normally. She moved blonde hair out of her daughter's eyes and placed a gentle kiss to her baby girl's cheek.<p>

The blonde laid lifeless as a machine helped her to breathe and her chest up and down in a steady rhythm. Angry red burns marked her once flawless neck… her wrists were wrapped up but blood seeped through the bandages. Dark blue and purple bruises marked almost every inch of what used to be pale white skin.

Charming sat down next to his daughter and took hold of her cold limp hand and brought it to his lips as he sobbed silently, "Emma, baby it's daddy and mommy. We are here and everything is going to be okay no one can hurt you anymore. Please wake up… we love you so much sweet girl."

Snow wanted nothing more than to sob and cry out in anger and frustration that her baby was hurt and there was nothing that she could do about it; but this was not the time or place to do that… she needed to be strong for her family, "Emma, it's me mommy… I know you don't like to call me mommy but that's who I am. I love you and you are so strong. You're a Charming and we never give up… please wake up. You're not alone and we will get through this as a family." She said as she caressed her daughter's bruised face.

* * *

><p>Regina knocked on the door softly not wanting to interrupt the blonde's parents; yet at the same time she needed to see the blonde for herself. She gave a sad smile when David opened the door and let her in. "How is she?"<p>

David rubbed the back of his neck and cringed at the simple yet hard question, "she's holding on."

Snow got up and stood next to her husband as she saw how broken the brunette looked at seeing Emma so beaten and barely alive. "Regina, we are going to take Henry to the apartment for the night. I think Emma would like it if you stayed with her tonight." She said softly… never in a million years would she have thought that she would leave her daughter in the hands of her step mother.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door clicked shut as Regina walked closer to the blonde and tears fell down her cheeks. Carefully and gently she placed small kissed trailing from Emma's forehead all the way done until she placed a gently kiss to light pink lips.<p>

There was no swoosh of white light or wounds being healed; the only sound could be heard were the beeping of machinery and the blonde's slow and heavy heartbeat every once in a while missing a beat. Regina sat down in the blue recliner next to the hospital bed and held onto the blonde's cold hand.

"Emma, it's me Gina. I'm here dear and your safe right where you belong. Emma Swan, you're the strongest most stubborn woman I know and yet you're also the most flawless and beautiful woman I've ever loved. I love you Emma Swan and I can't lose you and I won't. Please Emma come back to us I love you."

The machines started to beep chaotically as the blonde's body began to convulse uncontrollably and Emma's back arched off of the bed as her eyes remained closed. Wound reopened and blood stained the white blankets.

Regina ran out of the room and screamed for help, "Someone help her! She's having a seizure! I need a doctor!"

Whale rushed into the room along with his staff of nurses and what they found surprised them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah don't hate me haha! I do love my angsty cliff hangers :)<strong> **Reviews and thoughts are very much welcome ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here you go guys I hope you like the update. From here on it's going to be very sad and angsty and lots of feels and mature content from Emma's past and her recovery. There will be a SwanQueen relationship later on in this story but first we have to get past all of this and that will be a journey in itself. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. Also I just want to say that please be nice when I start writing about the abuse in other chapters because some of what I write is true from my own life. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>A little girl with beautiful blonde hair laid in the bed trying hard not to cry out in pain and her small frame shaking. Whale knew that the girl was none other than Emma Swan and although she had transformed into a child… she was still wounded and the same damage existed.<p>

Claire the head nurse walked over to the blonde and noticed the child flinch and shake her head, "Emma, I'm nurse Claire and I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe. Do you want us to get your mommy and daddy?"

Emma who was just 6 years old didn't understand because she didn't have a mommy and daddy just her foster parents and… her foster brother… Fear flashed across her features as she tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth as tears fell down her bruised cheeks as pain flooded her young features.

Why couldn't she talk? Who were these people no one looked familiar and they all knew her name… she didn't want to go home. She covered her face and began to shake violently causing the machines around her to beep loudly.

* * *

><p>Regina ran into the hospital room and gasped as she saw Emma's small body shaking as Clair the nurse tried to console her. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought that Emma had returned to a child and had to face this as a little girl.<p>

She pushed past Whale and his staff. "Give me a moment with her please." She said to Whale as she placed a gently hand on Emma's back.

Whale noticed how Emma's heart monitor slowed down a little and nodded his head as he cleared the room.

Regina sat in front of the little blonde haired girl on the bed as she rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back. "Emma, it's me Regina. Do you know who I am?" She saw green hazel eyes meet her brown eyes and she felt her heart sink when the child shook her head no.

She held back the tears that wanted to fall down her face, "My name is Regina and I'm your friend and I love you very much. You don't remember some things but everyone here loves you and you are safe. Emma, Clair your nurse asked if you wanted to see your mommy and daddy… I know you don't remember but you found them and they love you very much. Would you like to see them?"

Emma didn't know what to think as she listened to the brunette speak; there was something familiar about the woman and strangely she felt safe when she was with her. She had found her real parents? Why couldn't she remember anything? Panic started to rise in her chest as she surprisingly wrapped her arms around the nice woman in front of her.

Regina was caught off guard at feeling the small body holding tightly onto her shirt; it reminded her of when Henry was scared or hurt and she felt her tears fall down her face. She gently and carefully wrapped her arms around Emma and rocked back and forth until she heard the blonde's shallow breaths and knew that Emma had fallen asleep in her arms.

She uncrossed her legs and placed the small sleeping child on the bed and covered Emma; she turned and saw the head nurse Claire walk into the room quietly.

"I talked to her parents and they are in the hallway. Ms. Mills, the staff of the hospital is going to do whatever we can to get Emma back to herself." Claire said as she gave a sympathetic look at the mayor and the now sleeping child.

The brunette nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you… I just don't know if she will ever be herself again." A sob escaped from her lips without her permission as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm not going to lie… Emma has a long road to recovery and many surgeries and probably therapy not just physically but also for speech and psychological trauma. We just have to have hope and be strong for her. We are going to mover her to the children's intensive care unit room 35." The thin dirty blonde nurse said as she started to roll the bed through the door.

* * *

><p>Snow and Charming gasped in shock and pain as they saw parts of their little girl being wheeled away; they followed behind Claire and Snow just couldn't believe that Emma was a little girl.<p>

Regina stopped Emma and charming as they watches as Clair and the other nurses carefully moved Emma into the less scary ICU room. "Snow… Charming… I just want you to know that Emma knows that you are her parents but she doesn't remember you or any of us. I don't know much yet but all I know is that the same state that adult Emma was in… little Emma is in that same place. This is hard for all of us but we just need to be strong for her." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Snow, Charming, and Regina walked into Emma's room which was painted pink and the walls were made to look like a castle. The machines that were next to Emma's bed were in the shape of castle towers and overall the room was beautiful and calming for a traumatic 6 year old girl.

Snow took Emma's small and battered hand into her own and felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she held her baby's hand… a hand that she never got to hold. "Shhh… mommy is here and so is Daddy and… Gina." She said as she felt her daughter start to stir awake.

* * *

><p>Emma pulled away as her eyes opened and she felt fear and panic wash over her as she looked all around at the strange faces. She calmed a bit at seeing the beautiful brunette woman… Regina. She saw a man and a woman both with tears in her eyes and that's when it hit her… these were her parents.<p>

She tried to speak… she wanted to call out to her mommy… the mommy she never thought she would meet. She wanted to hug her daddy and ask him why they left her… she could see the love in their eyes for her and she wanted nothing more than to remember. Tears fell down her face as she whimpered surprised to hear some sound come out of her mouth.

Charming was the first to react as he sat down in front of his little girl careful not to touch her; he didn't want to further upset her. "Ems, it's daddy. I know you don't remember but your mommy and I love you so much and we won't hurt you. You don't remember because you were a baby but something bad happened when you were born and we had to send you away; but we never stopped looking for you."

He started to choke up as he felt her small hand reach over and touch his face. Her small fingers brushing his wet cheeks; gently he touched her hand and placed his lips to her hand and he saw the most beautiful shy smile creep to his daughter's face.

"Do you trust me Emma?" He asked

* * *

><p>Emma looked over at Regina and saw the woman nod her head before she looked back at her daddy and gave a small nod of her head. She looked over at the woman that said she was her mommy and what she found in the woman's eyes was pure love and pain.<p>

Again nothing came from her mouth but a small whimper as she shook from the coldness of the room.

Snow saw her daughter shiver as she reached into her purse and pulled out Emma's baby blanket and covered her daughter with it. Gently she placed a sweet kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Oh my sweet Emma… I love you so much. You're going to be okay." She said as she wiped the tears that were falling down Emma's black and blue cheeks.

Emma placed Snow's hand onto her chest right where her heart was beating and nodded her head hoping that her mom understood that she was trying to tell her that she loved her too. Her eyes slipped shut as exhaustion took over her small body and for the first time she felt loved. She was damaged but she was loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go let me know your thoughts and feelings so far. I have so much planned for this story and I am so excited on where this story is headed. I'm glad I've decided to take it in this direction. Thank you for reading. Buckle up I'm about to take y'all on a crazy ride of ups and downs :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am not Julia posting this; my name is Eizabeth one of her best friends. Julia (InspiredDreamer45) is in the hospital and is recovering from surgery. She had a close and scary scare as she flat-lined for about 3 minutes. She is okay now and although she has had a few seizures she is doing better. Some of these chapters she wrote before the surgery and she has asked me to publish them for her. She is between conciousness and whenever she is awake she tells me what to write so that you guys will have new chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing I know that Julia will be very thankful**

* * *

><p>Henry sat in Emma's pink hospital room by the huge window and played with some Legos. It was a shock to him that his mom had turned back into a little girl and that someone was so mean to her; he's never felt so mad before or felt the urge to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Owen. If his ma hadn't of killed the man already he was sure that he would have hurt the man.<p>

He could feel his breathing change and his hands start to sweat as he felt the anger rising up in his chest; since everything that had happened Regina had put him in more sessions with Archie to control his anger. His head lifted up as he turned and looked at the blonde's bed.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and watched the familiar little boy play with the Lego's; and it was then that she saw the tea pot and tea cups on the table that she wanted to play too. She pushed the blankets off of her and whimpered lightly when some of the blankets caught onto her bandages.<p>

"Hi, I'm Henry. Do you know Regina? I'm her son." He said proudly but with a hint of sadness because he wanted both of his moms. He helped her get down from the bed as her small little hand fit into his and they walked over towards the toys.

She waved shyly as she tried to remember the beautiful brunette; she noticed that Henry didn't look anything like his mom… perhaps he was adopted too?

There were two tables by the window a green one with blue chair and a pink table with glittery purple chairs. Emma sat down at the pink table and set up the tea cups as best as she could.

"Can I play with you Emma?" Henry asked even though he really didn't want to play princess tea party he knew that it might make Emma feel better.

The blonde nodded her head as her hands shook as she poured pretend tea and handed him a plastic cookie. Her eyes twinkled for the first time as she smiled shyly; she liked playing with Henry and He didn't remind her of all the scary things like the adults were doing.

Henry laughed as he pretended to eat the plastic cookie, "Oh Emma these are so yummy! Did you make these?" He asked in a pretend deep voice. He watched as the blonde smiled and shook her head "no" as she pointed to a brown teddy bear. "Oh chef teddy made these cookies." Henry wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was actually having a lot of fun and he could tell that Emma was too.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into the room to find Henry sitting at the pink girly table with Emma on his lap as he read the story, "The Ugly Duckling" to the now sleeping blonde. Her heart melted at the scene as she noticed that there were toys everywhere and the idea of little Emma playing with toys made her smile. "I see the princess is sleeping." She whispered as she placed a kiss to her son's forehead.<p>

"Ma, when Emma gets better can she come home with us? I have a lot of toys I can share with her and we had so much fun. Maybe mom being a little girl isn't such a bad thing; because now I have someone to play with." He said as he got up and carried the weightless blonde over to the clean lavender bed and watched as his mom curled into a small ball and sucked her thumb sweetly.

The brunette wanted to be close to Emma when she got released from the hospital but she knew that the blonde's parents needed this time to heal and get close to the daughter they never had. She knew that Emma trusted them but she just didn't know if Snow would be able to handle Emma's emotional needs.

"I think her parents should be the ones that Emma stays with but I'm sure that Emma can come over and play. We can even redo the play room for you and Emma; of course I'll have to buy some girl toys for her." She smiled at the thought of playing Barbie dolls with the sheriff of Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Claire walked into the room and checked the blonde's wounds and cleaned them out gently before turning to Regina, "Doctor Whale would like to go ahead and perform the skin graft procedure to her wrists and ankles. It is called a split- level thickness graft and they will take the first top two levels of skin from around her hip and place it to her wrists and ankles."<p>

Snow and Charming walked in just as Claire was explaining the procedure and they hated to put their daughter through so much pain; but it was something that had to be done. Snow spoke up as she covered her daughter with the white baby blanket, "How long will the procedure take?"

Claire gave a sympathetic smile, "don't worry it shouldn't take but a few hours; it is the recovery time that will be the hardest part for her. I also want to say that Doctor Whale will take a look at her vocal chords and there looks to be some hope that with the right kind of therapy Emma will be able to speak again."

Everyone in the room smiled at the thought of the blonde being able to talk again as they all wanted to hear what Emma sounded like as a child. Regina spoke up, "when do you think she can go home?"

The head nurse looked at the sleeping girl who was once the sheriff, "we don't really know but we think we can let her go home at the end of this week if all goes well. This will be her room for every time she returns to the hospital. Who will she be staying with?"

Regina looked over at Snow and Charming, "She will be staying with her parents; but if they need anything Emma will always be welcome to stay at my mansion with myself and Henry." A look of thankfulness appeared on the parent's features.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and they wheeled Emma back into her room where everyone was waiting patiently. Charming and Henry had built a ginormous Lego castle and were playing with the knights and dragon figurines. Snow and Regina were sitting on the white sofa ordering furniture and toys off of the mayor's iPad for when Emma went home.<p>

Dr. Whale walked into the room and made sure that the blonde was as comfortable as possible, "the surgery went well and we will be checking to make sure that the grafts take. Recovery will be hard as she won't be able to move too much."

Snow hugged Whale and thanked him for taking such good care of her daughter. "Thank you for everything."

Whale just smiled before walking out of the room. He knew that the blonde had a long ways to go but she had a family that was going to support her the whole way through.

* * *

><p><strong>Julia hopes that you liked this chapter as she says that it is very fluffy. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Julia, I hope you like this chapter I feel a lot better but I'm still not feeling myself. Liz my friend will be helping me update my stories. This chapter is very fluffy as I've decided to take a break from angst as my own life has been very angsty. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all of the sweet words and reviews. **

* * *

><p>Emma woke up and felt extremely thirsty and her throat burned when she swallowed. A whimper fell from her lips as she tried to sit up.<p>

"Hey sweet girl what do you need?" Snow asked as she saw her daughter struggling to sit up. She helped the blonde sit up and saw that Emma's lips were dry and chapped.

Emma pointed to the water pitcher on the counter. It was then that she saw her bandaged wrists and ankles and fear flashed in her eye. Was she bad? What happened to her arms and legs? She thought to herself almost forgetting how thirsty she was as her breathing shifted into panic.

Regina poured the water into the pink Sippy straw cup and handed it to the blonde as she rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back.

"Emma, you are okay. Dr. Whale did surgery to fix your arms and your legs so that they won't hurt anymore. They will hurt for a little while because they are healing but he said that when they heal you can go home with your mommy and daddy. Would you like that?"

Emma nodded her head as she understood Regina's words and took a sip from her cup. She pointed to Henry as if asking if Henry was going home with her too.

The brunette just smiled because she knew that Emma had already grown attached to Henry and wanted him with her all the time. "Henry lives with me at my house but you can come over our house whenever you want."

Snow hugged her daughter, "now Emma, are you hungry? Regina and I can go and get you something to eat."

The blonde just nodded her head as she heard her stomach growl beneath her fingertips and smiled shyly.

Henry got on Emma's bed and handed her some Disney princess dolls and he had his knights and dragon action figures on the bed, "Mom can you get Emma and I a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream?" He knew that it was Emma's favorite dessert from Granny's diner.

Normally the mayor would have said no to sugar but she knew what Henry was up to and she knew that it was going to take small acts of kindness and love to heal the blonde. "Yeah, but you both have to eat your vegetables."

Emma smiled at Henry before she started to play with the princess dolls.

* * *

><p>Regina and snow walked in and saw Charming dressed as a white horse and Henry dressed up in tights and enchanted forest clothes. Emma was dressed in a sparkly purple dress up dress and a golden crown on her head.<p>

Henry who was dressed as a knight drew out his plastic sword and got on his knees in front of Emma and bowed, "don't worry Princess I will go and destroy the mighty dragon."

Charming got on his knees as he was dressed as a horse complete with a headband with cute ears on his head. "neigh" He made noises as Henry the knight got onto him. Little did they know that they were being watched by two amused women.

Henry got off of his horse and went over to the green plush dragon on the window sill and pretended to cut his head off.

The most beautiful sound could be heard as laughter like of an angel spilled from Emma's lips without a trace of pain. The blonde looked so happy as she laughed when Henry bowed in front of her.

The two women had tears in their eyes as they clapped their hands, "nice show guys! Henry maybe you should join the drama team at school." Regina said as she hugged him and handed him his box of food.

Henry sat down at the green table and smiled when he found chicken nuggets, French fries, and broccoli. "Thanks mom this looks great."

Snow and Charming both hugged their daughter as they laughed together as Emma touched the horse ears on top of her daddy's head and made the "d" sound as she tried to say "daddy; but all it sounded like was, "da-da"

Tears fell down Charming's eyes as he kissed Emma on the cheek, "I love you too Ems." Oh yeah he was definitely going to rub it in his wife's face that their daughter had said his name before hers; all in love but still dada came before mama.

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry sat on the bed eating their chocolate milkshakes as they watched the movie Frozen on the TV as Emma held the Elsa doll on her lap.<p>

Regina sat on the couch as she watched how just today the little girl had made so much progress and looked happier. She missed Emma but she knew that the sheriff needed this time as a child to heal from past wounds and she was willing to wait; besides it was nice to have another child to look after.

Snow spoke up as she braided her daughter's blonde hair, "Emma, who is your favorite princess or queen?"

Emma picked up her Elsa doll and smiled and then she pointed at her mom and then she pointed at Regina.

Regina and Snow both almost choked because they knew that little Emma didn't know anything about the curse or that they were actually from a fairy tale land. The both smiled once they caught their breaths as they both felt honored that they were both Emma's favorite.

The movie ended and the adults smiled as they saw that Henry and Emma had fallen asleep next to each other. Regina snapped a picture of the two sleeping children and set it as her phone screen. The adults turned off the lights before walking out of the hospital room.

There was so much to do in preparation for when Emma got to go home and they needed to make sure that their homes were safe for the little girl. They needed to make sure everything was perfect for their little savior.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go please let me know what you thought about it. Thank you. Sorry for any mistakes I am on the heavy meds and sometimes I feel out of it. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while since I have updated as I've been healing and getting better. I also have been stressed with school and midterms coming up soon. This is also a sweet and fluffy chapter and I hope that you like it. **

* * *

><p>Emma held onto her daddy's hand as he helped her walk into the now Emma proofed apartment. The skin grafts had taken to her skin and were healing nicely; because of the major trauma to her brain the blonde had trouble walking and doing the normal everyday activities 6 year olds did.<p>

Charming tried to pick up Emma to carry her upstairs but she shook her head as she gripped the staircase railing. "Emma, let me help you up the stairs." Charming said as he took her hand into his.

Snow watched how Emma whimpered as she took one step after the other gradually making her way to the top and as much as it broke her heart to see her daughter struggling; she knew that Emma was strong and was pushing herself towards getting better.

Emma was halfway up the stairs when she just looked up at her daddy and lifted up her arms now wanting to be carried. "da-da" She whimpered as she felt his strong arms lift her up.

"Hey good job Ems you climbed 10 steps. I'm so proud of you. Do you want to see your room?" He handed Emma over to his wife and opened Emma's door and watched as the little girl smiled the brightest smile ever.

The room was painted a light aqua blue and in the middle of the room was a beautiful white wooden bed with a Frozen comforter complete with Elsa and Anna pillows. The window had purple and pink tulle curtains and glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling.

Shelves of toys and books lined the walls and a beautiful doll house was made to look like their castle from the Enchanted Forest.

"Do you like your room Emma?" Snow asked softly to their daughter who had her back turned to her parents.

Tears trickled down Emma's cheeks as she picked up a stuffed teddy bear and hugged it to her chest; she turned around and faced her parents and gave a small smile before limping over to them and wrapping her arms around her mommy and daddy,

Charming and Snow both cried a little bit as they held on tightly to their baby girl and they knew that even though Emma still had so much to go through… this was like a second chance to having what they never got to have with their daughter.

Emma placed her hand to her heart and smiled as she limped over to the doll house… her very own doll house. She had always wanted a doll house for her dolls a place where they could call home; and now she had a place to call home too.

The blonde's parents decided to give their daughter some time to play with her toys while they got lunch ready and collected themselves; they were both so happy to have their baby girl home.

* * *

><p>Snow's heart melted as she walked into Emma's bedroom and found the blonde sleeping on her bed clutching her new and favorite teddy sucking her thumb. She gently rubbed her daughter's back, "Emma, baby it's time to wake up so you can eat lunch."<p>

Emma jumped a little bit when she felt someone rubbing her back but she calmed down when she saw her mommy's soft brown eyes. "mmmm" She said as she desperately wanted to say "mommy."

"Shhhh baby mommy is here. Are you hungry? Daddy made grilled cheese sandwiches." She felt her heart flutter at hearing her daughter trying to say "mommy;" she and charming had already discussed in getting Emma a speech therapist and starting tomorrow they would start the journey of hope.

The blonde lifted up her arms and let her mommy pick her up as she wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and held onto her teddy bear tightly.

* * *

><p>Emma sat at the table and ate small bites of her grilled cheese and let Charming help her take small sips from her cup. She was embarrassed that she had to wear a baby bib so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty. She still could not drink from a big girl cup and she had to wear a pull up instead of big girl panties.<p>

She pushed her plate away not even half of the sandwich was gone but it had been the most she had eaten in days and that alone was improvement. Emma looked up when she heard a knock on the door and she held on even tighter to her teddy bear.

Snow opened the door and smiled when she saw Regina and Henry at the door and led them into the dining room where Charming was helping Emma wash her face and hands.

"Emma, how did you like your room?" Regina said as she walked in and placed a sweet kiss to the blonde's forehead and smiled when Emma smiled at her and lifted up her arms to be picked up. The brunette would be lying if she said that the blonde wasn't adorable and already stole her heart.

Henry was already upstairs and checking out all of Emma's new toys of course they were almost all girl toys but his eyes landed on a giant life size stuffed green dragon and two wooden swords and he fell in love.

Regina followed Henry upstairs with Emma in her arms and she could feel the little girl twirling her brown hair around her small fingers and she smirks at the memory of little Henry doing the exact same thing.

"Mom, can you get me a dragon like this one? This is so cool. Hey Emma, do you want to help me defeat the dragon?" He asked as he handed Emma the pink wooden sword.

Emma smiled and nodded her head as she squirmed in Regina's arms as the nice woman holding her put her down and fixed her dress.

"Henry, be careful with Emma and be gentle she is still healing. I'm going to go downstairs and talk to your grandparents." She said as she hugged her son and walked out of the room leaving the two children to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go guys let me know what you think so far. Later in the chapters we will meet so OC characters who will be Emma's therapists for speach and physical and Archie will be her mental and behavioral therapist. Claire the head nurse will also be seen through the story. Thank you for all the reviews and yes I am feeling much better so thank you. I will try to update my other stories later this week or next week, thank you for reading. <strong>


End file.
